Picture Prefect
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: Kurama loves Taki but, Taki doesn't have time for him. Wut could this fox do to show her how much she really means?


picture prefect: song fic dedicated 2 lukatheforbiddenone because she asked me 2 do this song!

---------------------------------

Youko Kurama stared at her with hazel eyes, he had been deined once and he knew it was from fright. He couldn't get her sliky skin, smooth lips, or her river scent. That water vixen was sure hell as something.

_It just seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

Kurama watched her angel herself so she could talk to his best friends, Hiei and Yusuke, yep, they decided to live in demon world and agreed on it that they would go down together. The girl's name was Taki. Her grace was skilled as a cat and her mouth was sharp like a dog. He seen her bad side once and as far as Hiei's emotions went, he could guess he met it with a bang.

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

He got up and got the the courage to tap her on her shoulder. Her aqua dark blue hair whipped around and she sighed as she saw it was him. Kurama was about to speak when he noticed that she was leading him away.

_Now I can't sleep_

_No I can't breathe_

_I'm barely hanging on!_

"I know that you want me to change my mind." her soft singsong voice said, "But, I can't get away. I'm sorry."

Kurama looked away, he knew it. He knew that she was denying him once again.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it _

_Can't pretend_

_Thought you were the one_

She gently brushed a stran of hair away from his eyes, "I don't think I'm worthy of you. Your the king of thieves. I'm..."

Kurama held up his hand, to sliance her, "I understand."

_Broken up deep inside_

_But, you won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Behind these Hazel eyes_

He felt her hug him. Her warmth was fullfilling and his eyes wandered to her, "I'm sorry that I can't be yours." she said, "I really am."

"Don't bug yourself about." he said in a unnormal voice, "I'm okay, I understand."

"That's the point." she looked up at him, "Kurama, I really think that you do but, that's what I'm scared of."

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

"You see, you treated me like a brother ever since I came here. I was afraid of you for the longest damn time." she explained, "I couldn't open my heart to you and now I can and now I'm afraid. What will you think of me now? I can't risk our friendship...no, I can't risk this sibling love that binds me to you."

"I...see." Kurama said, he noticed that she looked heart broken. She did love him, she was just scared.

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together_

_But, so broken up inside_

Taki paused allowing this information to sink, "I really do love you. With all my heart and soul. I really think that if I was found, by somebody else. I really think that my soul would just...shatter. I'm really am sorry. I'm trying so hard not to worry you with my past but, it's like...you can read me like an open book." she took this chance to playfully glare at him that made him smile, "and I don't like that."

_Cause I can't breathe_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangning on_

Taki watched Kurama smile fade back into that frown. She hated watching him do that. She felt like it was her own fault, she instantly smacked herself making Kurama jump, "I'm sorry." a red mark was appearing on her forehead and she laughed, "I was just...being idioic."

Kurama watched Taki laugh, he knew that she was trying to get him to laugh but, something just felt so wrong.

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

Taki stopped laughing once she realized that Kurama wasn't at all laughing along with her. She sighed and gently said, "If there was anything in the world that could save me. I would gladly try. But, your my lifesaver. Please...just smile...once in a while?" she asked looking at him.

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought that your the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

Kurama sighed and hugged her, "I really honsetly thought that you were the one for me."

"Maybe I am." Taki said, "You just need to give me time to sort out my feelings. I think this is the first time you opened up to me." she playfully hit him earning a death-glare. They ran through the night.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

Taki and Kurama stopped at a river and Taki took the postion next to him, or should she say beside him, a evil smirk was on her face. Kurama knew she was plotting something. But, what was it?

All of a sudden she pushed him. Usally he caught himself but, not this time. He fell face first into the water,

_Sallow me and then spitting me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

Kurama resurfaced and gently held out his hand. Taki gently walked toward him and said, "Do you honsetly think I'm going to fall that old water trick? It should be the oldest and cleverst."

Kurama smirked, "Seeing that you fell for it?"

"What do you- AH!" He grabbed her hand that was resting on her knees when she knelt down to talk.

_Now I don't cry_

_On the outside_

_ANYMORE!_

_Anymore_

Taki resurfaced to a hysterical Kurama who was trying to catch his breath. She plashed water at him and growled, "Your funny, foxboy."

Kurama caught himself and choked, "You fell for it vixen, you fell for it and you said you wouldn't."

Taki tried to glare to no prevail.

_Here I am once again_

_I'm torn into pieces _

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend _

_Just thought that your the one_

_Broken up deep inside._

"Like I said, foxboy." she got out and like a dog, shook herself off, and glared at a laughing Kurama, "I'm not your mate."

"I know." he gently said, "But, like you said Vixen, maybe in time."

Taki left him and Kurama said, "Only if you knew."

_But you won't get to see the tears I cried._

"HEY KURAMA! WHERE HAVE YA BEEN?" yelled Yusuke when Kurama entered the party, "VIXEN WAS JUST HERE!"

"I think he knows that." Hiei said rolling his eyes.

Kurama grinned as he watched her dance, "Yusuke, what did she say?"

"Oh nothing, she did look sad."

**_Incase your wondering foxboy, it was because i could smell tears all over you. _**Taki's voice said and he noticed she looked at him. She gave him a final wave and left dancing, "

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_**If only you'll give me a chance. **_Kurama thought before he entered a deep converstation with his teammates.

--------------------------------

Blood: I DO NOT OWN BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES BY KELLY CLARKSON OR YYH ONLY TAKI


End file.
